


In Every Place

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Diagon Alley, Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Poetry, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: ...and in all hours. (A rhymed, four-lined, iambic heptameter stanza for each of several characters, organizations, places, objects, and circumstances.)
Series: The Scribe's Poesy [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Neville Longbottom**

How can one stand, I ask, beneath the shadow of the great?  
How does one measure might or wisdom, choose a worthy fate?  
I can but work to overcome my weakness, stand to fight,  
And when the test shall come I can but hope to choose the right.

* * *

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

Great evil fills the glowering skies—I must the darkness fight;   
The crumbling Ministry collapsed, for blinkered was its sight;  
The Order’s work I carry on, for hope is not yet gone,  
And while hope lives I’ll stand my ground and, steadfast, soldier on.

* * *

**Lavender Brown**

A flirt I was, a jealous flirt, a shallow, giggling girl;  
The world was come to war, but what cared I? I could yet curl  
My hair, and stain my lips, oh! what a foolish thing I was!  
Yet in this year, and in this fight, I’ve served a higher cause.

* * *

**Cedric Diggory**

What is this place? Another task? Why wouldn’t they tell us so?  
There ought be only three—though, true, we did not always know  
What we would face; yet here seems different, evil, tainted, harmed:  
Come, Harry, draw your wand! We ought not face this place unarmed.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

The extra friend: I know I am, what can I offer them?  
The Chosen One, the Brightest Witch, what could they need of him  
Who is but selfish, useless; yet I now no more will flee  
But will return, and hope I still can prove my loyalty.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

I fought a past I swore to leave that came and claimed me still;  
My chosen family was slain by my mistaken will;  
Though thirteen years I needless paid I yet must make amends:  
I want not my own safety; let me help you, dearest friends!

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

I look back on the lonely years and clench my weary soul:  
The friends I’ve lost, the pain I monthly face—I am not whole.  
But as life takes it also gives; though damaged, I yet fight,  
And mayhap, twixt the battles, I have found a life, a light.

* * *

**Percy Weasley**

I’ve been a fool, I know it well, when I see what I’ve scorned;  
A git, a prat, my brothers say, and was I not forewarned?  
My stubborn pride that blinded me and slapped the welcoming hand—  
My family, can you take me back? With you I’ll make my stand!

* * *

**Sybill Trelawney**

A fraud, a fake, a charlatan: I know the names they say;  
I grasp at tendrils lost to me, a Sight that passed away.  
Cassandra’s heir, I shrilly claim, don’t cast me from my home!  
But in the dark, blind, watchless night I see my reckoning come.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

I’ve walked a lonely road, a path of hatred, path of spite;  
I’ve sneered at humble good, embraced great wrong, adored its might;  
I’ve served analogous, disparate men: gave one life, honor, all,  
And all for love, for bitter grief, regret beyond recall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Jordan**

A radio announcer—not a normal dream, but mine,   
And now the world is crashing down: the people need a sign  
That hope has not been lost, that the resistance does yet stand  
To fight—and Potterwatch affirms this truth across the land.

* * *

**Cornelius Fudge**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back? Ridiculous, I say!   
Don’t spread these lies! I will not let such panic and dismay  
To overtake our status quo—the peace we’ve worked to find!   
I know I won’t be proven wrong! (But if?—well—never mind.)

* * *

**Molly Weasley**

With heavy heart I hear that war has come to us again;   
I close my eyes in fear—how many sons will perish when  
The battle joins? Yet I will not dissuade them from the fight:   
How could I be but proud at their strong stance for good and right?

* * *

**Oliver Wood**

I love my game—all you who know me know this basic dream:   
I love the rushing wind, the cheering crowds, the solid team;   
But hark! I hear a call to arms! To battlefield I race,   
For in the fight of truth with falsehood Quidditch drops a place.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**

This is the end, o evil! I have silent waited long,   
But now the time for waiting—over! Join the battle-song!   
Defend our school, all you who raise your wands to evil fight,   
And we will hold—the end, for good or ill, is now in sight.

* * *

**Dumbledore’s Army (in Order of the Phoenix)**

How useless! A Defense professor who won’t teach Defense!   
And worse than useless—she will get us killed, for we can sense  
The looming war that is the fruit of lies and evil sown;   
Come, Harry, teach us spells! We would learn how to hold our own.

* * *

**Dumbledore’s Army (in Deathly Hallows)**

Once we were but a club to practice what we’d later need;   
Now evil bares its head: it’s taken Hogwarts, we must heed  
Our lessons—we will fight, for you our spirit cannot bow,   
And in the end we’ll conquer, though we work in secret now.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

How do I face an end I see inexorably come?   
To die at Voldemort’s hand to save my friends, the world, from  
His reign of terror? Yet I cling to this despite my fear:   
Unbowed I stand: it is my choice, not fate, that brings me here.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore**

I’ve lived a life of greatness, honor, fame among the best;   
I’ve seen Death take its victims, hoped and worked to save the rest;   
I champion the power of Love, though weak and frail it seems,   
For I will not forget what I have lost to foolish dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Long years it’s stood, a testament of teaching, tall and proud—  
The Lion, Eagle, Badger, Serpent founders each endowed;  
Through unity and schism, led by competent and fool,  
A beacon yet shines forward: stalwart castle, Hogwarts School.

* * *

**Marietta Edgecombe**

I didn’t want to attend that stupid DA anyway!  
I acted like a good girl when I gave their game away!  
It’s not my fault! I did no wrong and now I look a freak!  
(Who am I really trying to convince I’m not a SNEAK?)

* * *

**Death of James and Lily Potter**

A broken charm once made in trust but lost to treachery’s sway;  
A father’s brave but ineffectual stand in evil’s way;  
A mother chose, instead of her own life, to shield her son;  
A cackling laugh, a flash of greenish light—the deed is done.

* * *

**Dudley Dursley**

For years I was his chief tormentor; yes, I know, alright?  
A bully, too, to more than him, a purveyor of spite.  
But then he saved my life! Or, well, I guess it was my soul,  
And I will wish him luck, and hope he makes it to his goal.

* * *

**Peter Pettigrew**

Why was I ever Sorted as a Lion? I’m not brave!  
I have no other choice! He’ll kill me if I try to save  
My friends—no! fomer friends!—I’m loyal to another now,  
And he’ll reward me! (And the price? I murder must allow.)

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Book-learning, stores of knowledge—these have always been my strengths:  
I’ll find out what you need to know, go sometimes to great lengths  
To solve a problem; but I’ve learned the greater value of  
True steadfastness and courage, loyal friendship, lasting love.

* * *

**Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy**

Three sisters once there were from Ancient Noble House of Black:  
The blood-traitor who did her part to fight the Dark Lord back;  
The cruel, deranged, and loyal tool who heeded every call;  
And she who loved her son above pride, honor, morals—all.

* * *

**Mirror of Erised**

My glass will show your deepest-set desires, hopes and dreams:  
You’re strong, you’re wise, you’re beautiful, you’ve reached and grasped extremes  
Of competence, ability, or love and friendship pure,  
But watch! Beware! Or ever be ye trapped by dreams’ allure.

* * *

**Rufus Scrimgeour**

He’s stubborn and he’s proud, the Boy Who Lived, the Potter whelp;  
What could he do? Yet from the Ministry refused all help.  
What’s this? You think I’ll tell you where he is? What, now or when  
You kill me? I’ll not hand that boy to You-Know-Who’s own men!

* * *

**Regulus Black**

The tempting lure of fame and hero-worship drew me in:  
My House, my family pride, my own damned choices from within;  
I bowed to Evil’s might—is that what I would have become?  
No! I will give my life that he may yet be overcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Marauders**

Young Moony first, brave boy but cursed with such incurable ill,   
Then headstrong Padfoot, shunning evil ‘gainst his family’s will,   
Bold Prongs, the lover-boy whose joyful tale in sadness ends,   
When Wormtail, the last, betrays them all for selfish ends.

* * *

**The Original Order of the Phoenix**

A ready band of eager lads and brave young witches too;   
An army meant to fight the Dark Lord and his followers to  
The end; though madness, treachery, death has taken one by one  
The Order of the Phoenix stands until the task is done.

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks**

We’re in a secret Order fighting You-Know-Who’s return:   
We daily risk our lives; why do you always from me turn?   
Too old, too poor, too dangerous? I’ve said I don’t care, alright?   
I love you, Remus Lupin; for your love I’ll always fight!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**

As youngest girl with seven brothers I can hold my own;   
I’ve fallen for the Boy Who Lived and so was left alone;   
‘Gainst tyranny helped lead my fellow students in their wars;   
Don’t tell me now to leave! It is as much my fight as yours!

* * *

**Luna Lovegood**

I’m Loony Luna Lovegood, but it’s rude to call me so;   
Attending the DA seemed almost having friends, you know.  
I’ve not had friends before, though mine still doubt my every tale—  
but, Harry! Didn’t you hear the voices from beyond the veil?

* * *

**Fred and George Weasley**

Come one, come all, come Hogwarts students, be our connoisseurs!   
We’re Gred and Forge of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, purveyors  
Of magic pranksters’ wares: jokes, trick spells, gag gifts, mischief guards;   
And when we’ve flown triumphant off give Umbridge our regards!

* * *

**(Fred and) George Weasley**

How ought one to go on when one before was always two?   
My business partner, brother, twin—oh Fred, what should I do?   
You’d say, “Come, George, move on!”—well, Fred, I’d like to see you try  
If you had been the one to live, and I the one to die!


	5. Chapter 5

**Colin Creevey**

He started as an eager fan, annoying all in sight;   
Went on to join the DA and, still eager, learned to fight;   
True rebel with his friends, come blood or torture, in that year,   
And stayed to stand, fight, fall, despite his age, despite his fear.

* * *

**The Golden Trio**

The trio’s drive, its leader, hero boy, the Chosen One;   
Its brains, the Brightest Witch, without whom they could not have won;   
Its heart, a call to live, a strategist and loyal friend;   
Together stood—together, fostered evil’s sordid end.

* * *

**Number Four, Privet Drive**

A miserable house in which to grow, in which to live;   
No care, no family love beyond what they were bound to give;   
But that poor bond sufficed to danger ward, enchantment wield,   
And Number Four became protection strong, reluctant shield.

* * *

**Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan**

Best friends, but not the best-known friends in our year Gryffindor;   
Not Quidditch geniuses or famous heroes, that’s for sure!   
But war came—we were split by blood—each, separate, fought to win;   
Now HE is dead; we, tested but unbroken, meet again.

* * *

**Hedwig**

A loyal pet, and even, yes, daresay a loyal friend;   
A tie to his true world, a faithful messenger to send;   
A gift and gift-bearer of snowy plumage, magic-bred;   
And yet the Killing Curse was cast—and now poor Hedwig’s dead.

* * *

**Rubeus Hagrid**

Compassionate and loyal, often taken for a fool;   
Accused, condemned of killing and expelled from Hogwarts School;   
Him Dumbledore trusted; he, in turn, would always him defend;  
And ever be he known as Harry Potter’s first true friend.

* * *

**Death of Cedric Diggory**

Remember Cedric Diggory, brave and honest, good and kind;   
Remember grief that could not leave him, cold and dead, behind;   
When choosing ‘twixt what’s right and easy don’t give in to fear—  
Remember Cedric’s death—as they so coldly “killed the spare.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorting Hat**

They say, so many years it’s worked and never once been wrong!  
The founders it endowed with wisdom—hearken to its song!  
And yes, I have great knowledge—so assuage your fearful frets!   
(Yet I was human-made; you think that I have no regrets?)

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

An arrogant Slytherin heir, a bully and his father’s son;   
The youngest Death Eater, defiant, working on his own;   
A frightened boy—impossible task to do, by threats enslaved;   
Yet not a murderer, nor dead, but, though unworthy, saved.

* * *

**Madam Pince**

Go on! Get! Shoo! No talking! You—remove yourself at once!   
You dare bring food in here—you and your disrespectful stunts!   
Don’t hurt my books! And don’t take what you’re not supposed to read!   
This is MY library—so to my rules you will give heed!

* * *

**Goblet of Fire**

A flash of reddish flame—the lovely Fleur for Beauxbatons;   
Again—great seeker Viktor Krum as Durmstrang champion;   
For Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, Golden Boy of Hufflepuff;   
What’s this? And Harry Potter, too? Were not three names enough?

* * *

**Dumbledore’s Army (in Deathly Hallows) II**

Shh! Hurry! They are coming! Hide yourself! Get out of here!   
(The hope for which we stand defies our age, defies our fear.)   
We’ll meet tonight—Requirement’s Room—make plans to take the sword;   
Rebellion’s still recruiting—fight! Keep faith!—and spread the word!

* * *

**Dobby**

Enslaved, abused, yet fought himself to help the Chosen One;   
Was freed by him and, freely, gave him aid from that day on;   
And when their lives were forfeit and no other help could save  
The Free Elf came, defiant—for his friends his life he gave.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Four Houses**

A Lion, brave and chivalrous, quick-thinking and renowned;   
An Eagle, truth-seeker, creative, quirky and profound;   
A Badger, kind, hard-working, faithful soldier, loyal friend;   
A Serpent, striving, cunning, proud, and stalwart to the end.

* * *

**Poppy Pomfrey**

Oh dear. Come in, sit down, and calm yourself. So now, child, tell  
Me what has happened: broken, hexed, or merely taken ill?   
Don’t fret, drink this, I’ll soon have set you right and you can go—  
Though how you get in all these scrapes I’m sure that I don’t know!

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

“Excuse me!” “My mistake!” “Beg pardon!” “Ooh, did you see that?”  
“The newest broomstick”—“Oh, my word, is that an ugly hat”—  
“Let’s grab some sweets!” “No time—come, children, get your school supplies!”   
(Ah! such a way to introduce this world to Harry’s eyes.)

* * *

**The “Harry Potter” Series**

A tale of broken promises, false trust, and friendships lost,   
Of selfishness and evil, great corruption, greater cost;   
And yet a tale of courage, trust restored, and loyalty,   
Repentance and forgiveness, sacrifice, love’s victory.


End file.
